Pupil
by Gilbsome-Ekka
Summary: I znów MorMor. I jakieś kociska. A na samym końcu trochę podteskstów do Johnlocka


Niebo było lekko zachmurzone, było dosyć duszno, a na ulicach pełno ludzi. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jest to kolejny z tych zwykłych dni lata.

- Nienawidzę zwykłych dni – poskarżył się w przestrzeń Moriarty. - Są takie... zwykłe.

- Wiem, szefie.

Rozmowa się nie kleiła. Moran nigdy do gaduł się nie zaliczał, a dzisiaj najwyraźniej ponad rozmowę przekładał czyszczenie swojej broni. Jim przeciągnął się i wbił znudzone spojrzenie w paczkę sebastianowych papierosów, która leżała na brzegu stolika.

- Nudzę się.

- Wiem, szefie.

- Ja. Się. Nudzę.

- Przykro mi, szefie. Może kogoś zniszcz?

- Nuda!

- A co z Sherlockiem? Nic dla niego nie szykujesz na ten tydzień?

- Sherlock jest chory – poskarżył się znów James. - Słodki Johnny się nim opiekuje... Wiesz co, Moran?

- Nie wiem, szefie.

- Kupili sobie psa!

Sebastian nie odpowiedział. Wrócił do skrupulatnego czyszczenia snajperki. Cóż ma odpowiedzieć? Doskonale wie, do czego zmierza Moriarty.

- Sebuś?

- Nie, szefie.

- Seb! Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem. Sprzeciwiasz mi się? - oczy Jima niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

- Przepraszam, szefie.

- I MY też powinniśmy jakieś zwierzątko mieć.

- Wiedziałem...

- Moran! Tylko wiesz, jakieś groźne. I żeby jednocześnie słodkie było. No wiesz, tak jak Ty.

- …

- Więc jakie?

- Szefie, ja naprawdę nie mam czasu opiekować się niczym więcej, niż Tobą...

Moran odłożył snajperkę i westchnął. Tak. Nie ma czasu. Poza tym, domowe zwierzątka są upierdliwe. I przecież Jim żadnego nie chce. Po prostu robi sobie wyścig z Sherlockiem na „kto ma więcej i lepsze". A on musi na tym cierpieć. W taki momencie Sebastian czuł pokrewieństwo dusz z Johnem. Że też ich życie splotło się z takim dziwnymi ludźmi. Znów westchnął.

- To sam wybiorę dla nas zwierzątko – Jim wydął usta, lekko urażony.

Każdego innego już dawno by zabił w jakiś ciekawy sposób. Ale nie Sebastiana. Kłopotliwa sytuacja. Ale w sumie... taka inna. A szukanie zwierzaka może być zabawne. Moriarty uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kto wie, może wreszcie będzie ciekawie?

- Tylko uważaj, szefie...

- Myślisz, że nie poradzę sobie bez Ciebie? - Moriarty pozwolił sobie na paskudny uśmieszek.

- Ja nie myślę, szefie. Ja tu tylko zabijam. I czasem robię pranie.

James uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Cóż, był późny ranek miał przed sobą praktycznie cały dzień.

* * *

- Co to jest, szefie?!

- Śliczny, prawda? - Jim z zachwytem przytulił do siebie kociaka.

- Ja się nie zgadzam! To urośnie duże. I trzeba będzie wytresować, żeby nie zrobiło nam krzywdy. Wspominanie Ci o tym, że zwierząt na wymarciu się nie hoduje, pewnie też Cię nie przekona. Ale zrób to dla mnie i odstaw tam, skąd wziąłeś!

- Ładny szantażyk emocjonalny, Sebby. Ale ruska mafia zwrotów nie przyjmuje.

- James! Przyniosłeś do domu syberyjskiego tygrysa albinosa!

- Jak damy mu na imię?

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, szefie...!

- Nazwę go Leon~

- Moran?

* * *

- Tak, szefie? - Sebastian niechętnie podniósł wzrok znad gazety.

Od tygodnia wytrwale trwał w tym, że nie będzie karmił, sprzątał ani tresował nowego pupilka szefa. Do tej pory wszystko szło dobrze. W każdym razie, Moran nie zaobserwował większego bałaganu niż był przedtem oraz żaden z domowników nie został zjedzony. Tygrys też nie wyglądał na zagłodzonego. Może rzeczywiście niepotrzebnie martwił się na zapas. Przecież Jim to jednak dorosły człowiek. I geniusz zła, bądź co bądź. Ale czy to, że jest konsultantem kryminalnym oznacza, że ma rękę do zwierząt? Że potrafi je dobrze wytresować, zadbać o nie?

- Gdzie jest bandaż?

W drzwiach stanął Moriarty. Jego lewe ramie obficie krwawiło.

- Szefie... ja wiedziałem! - Moran momentalnie znalazł się przy Jimie.

Obejrzał dokładnie ramie. Tygrys musiał go podrapać, wskazywały na to głębokie ślady po pazurach. Sebastian bez słowa złapał Moriartego i posadził na kanapie. Przyniósł podręczną apteczkę i zabrał się za opatrzenie rany.

- Nie trzeba, Seb. Poradzę sobie – delikatnie sprzeciwił się Jim. Mówił cicho i spokojnie, wcale nie wyglądało na to, żeby czymkolwiek się przejmował.

- Nie ma mowy! - zaprotestował snajper. - A tego tygrysa trzeba się pozbyć!

- Leon nie chciał...

- Oddam do ZOO!

- Moran!

- Nie, szefie! Tym razem nie ustąpię! To bydle nas zagryzie. Rozszarpie.

James nie odpowiedział. W milczeniu przyglądał się, jak Sebastian bandażował jego ramie. Jak składa wszystko i sprząta. Jak dzwoni do pobliskiego ZOO. Moriarty nie ruszył się, gdy Sebastian zabrał z domu Leona. Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie nic. Kiedy Moran wrócił, siedział tam, gdzie snajper zostawił go wychodząc z domu.

- Szefie?

- Oddałeś Leona.

- Był zbyt niebezpieczny. Będziemy go odwiedzać.

- Oczywiście.

Jim nie przejawiał jakiejkolwiek tęsknoty za utraconym pupilem, ale Sebastian wiedział, że jest zły. To tak, jakby przegrał rundę z Sherlockiem. Mimo to bez słowa wyjął i zapalił papierosa. On też miał ciężkie życie. Ot, chociażby takie papierosy. Jak mu się skończą, to najbliższy sklep, w którym może je kupić, jest aż na końcu ulicy. Każdy ma swoje problemy.

- Jim.

Żadnej reakcji.

- Jimmy.

Zerknął na niego niechętnie.

- Zajrzyj do przedpokoju.

Moriarty przyjrzał się uważnie Moranowi, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Myślę, że nie muszę.

- Słucham?

- Kupiłeś mi kotka.

- Ukradłem – sprecyzował. - Więc domyśliłeś się?

- Od początku na to czekałem.

- James!

- Myślisz, po co starałem się o tego tygrysa? Myślisz, że chciałem takie bydle w domu? Ale za to Ty w końcu nie wytrzymałeś i oddałeś go. Mając wyrzuty, sprawiłeś nowe zwierzątko. Czyli moje na wierzchu.

- Mogłem się tego po Tobie spodziewać, szefie – Seb z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.

Podszedł do Jima i usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Moriarty zerknął na niego z rozbawieniem, a potem przytulił się.

- Nazwiemy go Leon

- Tak jest, szefie – Moran objął go i pocałował lekko.

- Poczekaj chwilkę, Sebby. Wyślę sms'a do Sherlocka. A potem będziemy mieli czas tylko dla siebie~

Sebastian westchnął głęboko, ale nie zaprotestował. Cóż, może jeszcze chwilkę zaczekać. Nie spieszy mu się. Wypełnił wszystkie swoje obowiązki. Ludzie z listy Jima zabici, pranie zrobione. Nawet kot już jest. Moran uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy Jim wysłał sms'a i odłożył telefon.

- Na reszcie, Jimmy.

- O, patrzcie go, jak się pcha z tymi łapskami...– Moriarty odwzajemnił uśmiech Sebastiana i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.

* * *

- Coś się stało? Sherlock?

- Absolutnie nie.

- Widzę, że tak. Znów dostałeś od niego sms'a! Prosiłem, żebyś przestał... zmienił numer...

- John.

- Tak?

- Potrzebujemy drugiego psa. Albo świnki morskiej.

- O, z pewnością nie!

- I wspólnej nocy.

- Sherlock! Ale...!

Holmes uśmiechnął się bez słowa. Cóż, nie może być przecież gorszy od jakiegoś konsultanta kryminalnego. A John nie ma tu nic do gadania.


End file.
